


kellic oneshots

by Krose_16



Category: All Time Low (Band), Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Abuse, Bands, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Minor Violence, One Shot, Past Abuse, Smut, Suicide, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krose_16/pseuds/Krose_16
Summary: A collection of one-shots revolving around Kellin and Vic,  and other bands.





	1. anger (kellic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut

Vic stood in front of the sink, a pile of dirty dishes in front of him when the sound of the front door slamming shut caught his attention. Without turning around to face the person that was angrily stomping into the kitchen, Vic continued washing the dishes. “Have a rough day?”

He didn’t have to turn around to know that his lover was glaring at the back of his head, his hands most likely balled into fists. “Yes, it was a rough day. The bitch is trying to take my daughter away from me. Again!”

The Mexican sighed and turned around, drying his hands on the towel he had slung over his shoulder. “She’s been trying to get full custody of Copeland since you left her; three years ago.”

Kellin rolled his eyes at his lover, his anger boiling over. “I fucking know that. I just don’t know what else I can do,”

Vic simply shrugged, not knowing how to help his partner. He didn’t want to see the love of his life lose his daughter; the little girl that also had a special place in his heart. “I don’t know either, babe. You just have to keep fighting her,”

The taller of the two slammed his hands down on the table in front of him, eyes burning a hole into Vic. “I am fucking fighting! I fight for my daughter every damn day,”

Leaning against the counter, Vic crossed his arms over his chest and made eye contact with his fuming lover. “You know, you store a lot of anger. Maybe you should do something about it,”

Gritting his teeth, Kellin stormed over to his shorter counterpart and forcibly pressed their lips together. He tangled his fingers in the brown locks as he pressed his lower body into Vic’s, pulling a gasp from him. Their lips harshly worked together, a clash of teeth and tongue. 

Vic slid his hands under Kellin’s shirt, fingers digging into the flesh. A moan left his mouth as Kellin bit down on his bottom lip and rolled his hips into his. He pulled away from him, his breath heavy. “We should take this to the bedroom,”

Kellin shook his head and attached his mouth to the side of Vic’s neck, sucking on the sensitive spot. “No. I’m going to fuck you right here on the kitchen table,”

Vic whimpered at the filth that came from his younger love, allowing himself to be manhandled over to the kitchen table. Kellin roughly bent Vic over the edge of the table, causing the older man to wince slightly as his hips connected with the object. “Easy,”

“Oh no, baby. You told me that I should do something about my anger,” he growled into his ear, hands gripping his ass through his sweatpants. “I’m going to fuck your tight little ass until I’m no longer angry.”

Kellin tugged down the two items of fabric in one swift motion, revealing his boyfriend’s perfect ass. He lightly smacked the flesh before pulling his cheeks apart and exposing the puckering hole, making his dick twitch in the confines of his own clothing. Getting down on his knees, he licked a thick strip over the hole before teasingly pushing the tip of his tongue past the ring of muscle.

Above him, Vic was falling apart; whimpers and moans falling from his lips. His cock stood hard against his stomach and dripping with precum, aching to be touched. His knuckles turned white, gripping tightly to the table, as Kellin worked a finger into him alongside his tongue. 

“Work my fingers, baby,” Kellin breathed out when he had three fingers deep inside Vic, his other hand stroking over his own hard on. 

Vic pushed back on the digits, gasping and moaning when Kellin curled his fingers against that bundle of nerves. “P-please,” 

Hearing his lover beg for him was enough for Kellin to get up off his knees and line the head of his cock up with the stretched hole in front of him. “Tell me how much you want it,”

“I need you, Kells. Please, god please, fuck me,” he whimpered, trying to push back on the cock. 

Not being able to control himself any longer, he snapped his hips forward and buried himself inside the man. “Fuck. Always so tight for me,”

Kellin pulled out until only the tip was left inside before he roughly slammed back in; Vic’s hips colliding with the dining room table with each thrust. He curled his fingers around Vic’s shoulders, holding onto him so tightly that he was sure his boyfriend would have fingerprint bruises left behind. 

Using Vic as leverage, Kellin used all his strength to pound into the smaller man. The kitchen was filled with the sounds of the table legs scrapping across their wooden floor and the moans, whimpers, and groans from both men. 

“You like this, baby? Like being used, being my good boy.” Kellin huffed, one hand leaving his shoulder to land a few smacks across Vic’s ass and admiring the red hand mark it left behind. 

“Yes, ah, yes,” he agreed, his hair matted to his sweaty forehead.

As Kellin felt that familiar heat pool in his stomach, he reached between the two of them and wrapped his slender fingers around Vic’s neglected cock. He swiped his thumb over the head, spreading the precum. “Tell me how much you love my cock, baby boy,”

Vic, his own orgasm building, turned to look at Kellin. He waited until Kellin’s eyes met his before he spoke, voice rough. “I love your cock. I love the way it stretches my tight little hole,”

Keeping eye contact, Vic let out a scream as Kellin gave one last thrust. Vic clawed at Kellin’s hand, the one that had never left his shoulder, as he spurted his come over his stomach and the hand that was working his dick. 

At the feeling of Vic’s walls clenching around his cock, Kellin released deep in his lover. The two of them stayed in that position until Kellin carefully pulled out and helped Vic from the table, holding the shaking man to his chest. 

“Maybe you should be angry more often,” Vic joked, causing the man behind him to tiredly laugh. 

“Most definitely,” he agreed as he easily picked up the worn out Vic, carrying him to their bedroom where they spent the rest of their night.


	2. come home (kellic)

Vic jumped off the stage, leaving the screaming crowd behind him as he accepted the bottle of water that was immediately shoved into his hand. His heart pumped with adrenaline and his breaths came in short pants after his band had performed their newest single for the thousands of people still screaming out their name. After him and the other two guitar players handed off their instruments, the group of four were led back to their dressing room to change into fresh clothes.

Settling into the couch, Vic turned his phone and made idle conversation about the show with Tony while he waited for it to power on. Once the black screen had been replaced with a smiling picture of his husband and step-daughter, he turned his attention back to the object in his hand.

The smile that was placed on his face since he left the stage was immediately replaced with a frown of concern as he saw the thirteen missed calls from his husband and some from his step-daughter. Standing up from the couch, he pressed the redial button and held the phone to his ear; listening to the multiple rings before it took him to the voicemail.

He pulled the phone away from his face and dialed Copeland’s number instead, hoping she would answer. He nervously ran his fingers through his tangled hair as he waited for her to pick up.

After what felt like forever, he heard the voice of his daughter. “It’s about time you call back, dad.”

Vic rolled his eyes at the sarcasm in the sixteen-year-old’s voice. “I was in the middle of a concert, Cope. What’s going on that your father called me thirteen times?”

Behind him, he heard his three best friends making comments about how Vic was in trouble and probably just landed himself in the dog house when he returned home from tour. He simply gave them the finger and focused on the conversation he was having with the girl on the other line.

“Oh yeah, about that. Daddy’s kind of went into labor and we need you to come home,”

“Wait, what do you mean he ‘kind of went into labor’?” The three voices behind Vic immediately shut up, all eyes on him.

“Hold on, daddy wants to talk to you,” Vic heard rustling on the other end before the voice of husband sounded through the speaker.

“It means, get your fucking ass home now because your daughter is being impatient and wants to come out. And if you’re not here by the time she’s born, I will never let you forget it.”

The phone was handed back to Copeland as he heard more rustling. “He’s been like this all morning,”

Vic chuckled and held the phone between his ear and shoulder as he started putting clothes into the duffel bag he had with him. “I bet he has. Have you guys left for the hospital yet?”

“No. Daddy refuses to leave the house until he knows you’re on a plane and on the way home,”

“Okay. Tell your father to stay calm and I’ll be home soon,”

“There’s no keeping this man calm, dad. But I can try,”

“Alright, I’ll see you soon, sweetheart,”

“Bye dad,”

The two of them hung up after their goodbyes. Vic tucked his phone into his jean pocket and looked at the other members of the band, who all had their duffel bags slung over their shoulders.

“You three coming along?”

Mike rolled his eyes at his older brother. “Duh. My niece is about to be born,”

“Yeah man, we all got a niece that we need to see,” Jaime piped in; Tony just nodding along with them.

Vic smiled at the support he had from his three friends, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking out of the dressing room with the other three following behind him; Vic booking plane tickets and Tony on the phone with their tour manager to fill him in on the news.

-

The plane had just landed when Vic’s phone began to ring. Fighting to get his phone out of his tight jean pocket while he grabbed his duffle bag from baggage claim, he accepted the call. “Hey Cope. How’s he doing?”

“He’s in a lot of pain but you might want to hurry,”

“Why? Is he fully dilated?” He motioned to the three men, silently telling them that they had to hurry.

“Not yet. But the doctor just came in and told us that they would be moving him to have the C-section in about an hour.”

Vic quietly cursed under his breath and began sprinting through the airport, reaching the front doors and frantically looking for a taxi. “Okay, okay. I’m trying, honey. See you soon,”

He hung up the phone and looked around the parking lot, almost screaming in joy when he spotted Mike’s car. “Mike, get your keys and drive like you’ve drove before.”

The four of them ran to the car, not caring about the people that were giving them strange looks as they ran past and nearly slammed into the car. Once in the car, none of them bothering to buckle, Mike took off through the parking lot and entering the interstate that would take them directly to the hospital.

Almost forty-five minutes later, Vic burst into the hospital and to the front desk; his breathing heavy and heart beating hard in his chest. “I need to see my husband. His name is Kellin Fuentes and he’s in labor,”

The receptionist gave him the room number that Kellin was in and he wasted no time in running down the hall, dodging the doctors and nurses that were in the hallway. Reaching the door, he stood outside for a moment.

His thoughts had been all over the place since his step-daughter had told him that his husband was going to be giving birth to his daughter. He hadn’t fully processed that he was about to become a father. He was already a father to Copeland, and he had been since she was five, but this was his first child. A child that would be his and Kellin’s, a mixture of both.

Turning the nob, he entered the room where his husband and daughter were. He smiled at Copeland, who stood next to her father and holding his hand. Walking up to them, he took Kellin’s hand from their daughters and leaned down to place a kiss to the sweaty forehead of his lover. “I made it, baby.”

Kellin tiredly smiled at him, skin covered in sweat and hair matted to his forehead. “I would have killed you if you didn’t,”

Vic and Copeland chuckled at the threat coming from the heavily pregnant man. Their laughter was cut short when the doctor came in with a nurse and told them that it was time.

After twenty minutes, the hospital room was being filled with the cries of their daughter. Vic blinked away the tears that filled his eyes and watched the nurse clean up their baby girl whilst the doctor stitched the incision he made in Kellin’s abdomen. The nurse brought their daughter over, smiling softly as she carefully placed the little girl in Kellin’s arms.

“She’s beautiful,” Kellin sniffled, staring down at the tan skinned baby, her eyes a bright green and small tuffs of brown hair on her head.

“I’m so proud of you, daddy.” Copeland kissed the top of her father’s head, smiling down at her baby sister and waving at her.

Kellin glanced up at his daughter. “You’ll always be my baby girl, Cope.”

Vic grinned at the three members of his family, his heart filling with love and a tear falling down his cheek. “I love you, Kells.”

“I love you, too, Vic.” Kellin looked back down at the little girl wrapped in a blanket. “Welcome to the family, Laney.”


	3. don't come back (kellic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> metions of self-harm

Vic stared at the reflection that was looking back at him with a blurred vision, tears threatening to fall down his now pale cheeks and drip off his chin to mix with the drops of blood that already littered the porcelain sink. He tore his eyes away from the dead ones in the mirror when his phone vibrated on the counter next to his hand. Glancing at it and seeing the name on the screen, a sob tore through him. 

Disregarding the phone, he threw the object at his bathroom wall and watched the screen crack into several pieces and making the contact picture for Kellin fade to black. He sunk down to his knees and buried his face in his hands as his shoulders, and body, shook violently with the sobs that now refused to stop. 

Every time he closed his eyes, he was reminded of what had caused him to become this mess of a person that he was now. Constant reminders flashing behind his closed eyelids and no matter what he did to try to numb his pain, the remnants of his last night with Kellin where still burned into his memory.

_ Vic's hands clutched at the sweaty skin above him, his eyes closed and whimpers of pleasure escaping past his lips. He tossed his head back and his mouth dropped opened when Kellin hit that bundle of nerves inside his body. "Fuck," _

_ "That feel good, baby?" Kellin moaned in his ear, his own pleasure flowing through his veins. _

_ All Vic could do was moan loudly in response and tighten his legs around Kellin's waist to try and bring him closer, make him go deeper than he already was. Kellin knew what it was that his lover wanted and shifted his angle, driving his cock deeper inside of the man. He tangled a hand in Vic's chocolate curls and let their lips meet in a bruising kiss.  _

_ The kiss was a mess of clashing teeth and hurried tongues, both men chasing after their highs. Feeling the warmth of his orgasm spread through him, he pulled back from the kiss that left his mouth red and swollen and wrapped a hand around his aching dick.  _

_ Kellin groaned at the sight of his best friend stroking his own dick as he abused his ass. "Oh fuck," he stopped his movements, causing Vic to whine, and straightened himself until he was sitting on his knees and in the perfect position to watch Vic stroke himself.  _

_ "I'm close, baby. Keep stroking your cock for me," his voice was hoarse when he spoke the demand, thrusts getting sloppier the closer he got.  _

_ He gripped the tan hips of his lover, the tight of his grip sure to leave bruises for Vic to admire later and gave him one last deep thrust. Vic let out a breathy moan and released his own seed as he felt Kellin's enter him and slip down the crack of his ass.  _

_ Both men fought to catch their breaths, their chests' heaving and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Kellin slowly pulled himself out of Vic, feeling momentarily guilty as the man winced, and flopped down beside him; their hands finding each other’s in the mess of sheets.  _

_ "I don't know if I can keep doing this," Vic spoke softly when he got his breathing under control.  _

_ Kellin quickly looked over at him, thinking that maybe he had misheard what Vic said. "What? You can't be done doing this," _

_ Vic sat up on the bed, swinging his legs over the edge and slipping on his sweats. "I can't, Kellin. You know I'm in love with you and you're using that to get to me to sleep with you. You know I'll do anything for you, and you use that to your advantage," _

_ The paler man slipped from the bed and started putting on his own clothes, shaking his head. "Whatever. You want me to leave, fine, I'll leave," _

_ Vic could hear the underlining of anger in Kellin's voice and he felt guilty for ending whatever it was they were doing. He knew that he was breaking his own heart, but it was going to end up completely shattered if he didn't stop this thing with Kellin now. And healing a shattered heart was a lot harder to do than a broken one. A shattered heart would leave Vic with too many pieces to put back together.  _

_ Vic followed a fuming Kellin to the front door, watching him throw it open. Before Kellin was completely out of the house, Vic spoke one last sentence. "Don't come back, please," _

_ Kellin stayed silent for a second before he was turning his head and spitting out the harsh words that Vic wouldn't be able to forget. "You were just a toy to me anyway," _

That was the last night he had seen Kellin or spoken to him. Kellin left him with a broken heart and sobbing on his living room floor, not once coming back to tell him he didn't mean it and that he was sorry. Vic knew he had done the right thing, but he didn't know he would be losing his best friend at the same time. The one boy Vic had ever loved had left him feeling used and broken.

And there he sat on his bathroom floor, a shattered phone across from him, a broken heart sitting in his chest, tear after tear rolling down his face, and a blood-stained wrist. 


	4. found peace in your violence (kellic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied abuse

Vic cowered underneath the blankets on his bed, listening to the slamming of doors coming from downstairs. He prayed that his husband was drunk enough to forget that he had come back from his stay at his brothers and was now trying to sleep away his pain in their bedroom.

He didn't know how long it took but he finally heard silence in the house, and he knew that his husband was now passed out on the couch. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks and he covered his mouth to keep in the sobs, not wanting to wake the man sleeping soundly downstairs.

His marriage with Kellin hadn't always been this way. They had been so in love when they got married after years of dating. They had been the couple that everybody envied, the couple that everyone looked up too.

Unfortunately, things changed. And for the worst.

After being happily married to one another for three years, they had decided that they wanted to start their own family. They went from one adoption agency to the next, each one rejected them because they were two men, and nobody wanted to give a child to a pair of homosexuals. When they got rejected from the last agency something in Kellin snapped.

He had gone out that night and got drunk at a bar down the street. When he stumbled through the front door, Vic had quickly been there to help him. That was the first night Kellin had physically hurt him. Of course, the next morning Kellin apologized and promised to never hit him again.

Two years have passed since then and Vic was living in constant fear of his own husband. He ran out of excuses when his family and friends would ask about his bruised face after Kellin's abuse had gone on for more than six months. After the excuses ran dry, Kellin got smarter with his punches and kicks. He left markings where no one, but Vic, would be able to see them.

Vic had told his family that everything was okay, that Kellin was no longer hitting him and that they were happy again. But they always noticed the way Vic would flinch when someone got to close, or they would accidentally brush up against one of his bruises and he would wince.

They had all told Vic that he needed to leave Kellin, move out of the house, and be somewhere safe. Somewhere where he wouldn't be used as a punching bag on a daily basis. But despite their attempts to help him, he refused to leave.

He loved his husband and he couldn't bring himself to leave the man after fifteen years together. A part of him believed that his husband would come back to him, that they could forget about the violence and put every bad thing behind them. Outside of his hopes, Vic knew that Kellin was far gone.

Vic removed himself from the safety of his bed and quietly tip-toed around the room, packing a small duffel bag full of his belongings. He found a piece of paper and scribbled a note to Kellin, leaving his wedding ring on top of it.

He took one last look at the bedroom that held so many good and bad memories before he walked out, closing the door behind him and quietly made his way to the front door. He took a glance at the sleeping form on the couch and placed a blanket over him, leaving a light peck to his forehead.

He opened the front door and stepped into the cool night, closing the door on his fifteen-year long relationship and the past two years of abuse.

 

 


	5. me or her (jalex)

Jack lounged on the bed, watching as the early rays of sunlight started to filter through the curtains and brighten up the dark room. His head rested on the slow rising chest beneath him, the sound of his soft heartbeat filling his ears and his fingers traced the tattoo that was in the center of his lovers’ hand. He continued to stare out the window as he gathered his thoughts in his head and waiting for his company to stir awake.

After an hour or so of watching the sunlight get brighter, the body beneath began to stir. Tilting his head upwards, he saw the beautiful eyes of his love open and stare down at him; a small smile taking over his features. "Good morning, Jack,"

"Good morning," Jack mumbled as he maneuvered his body in order to kiss the man.

The older man sighed happily and wrapped his arms around the younger ones waist, keeping his grip tight and snuggling into him more than he already was. "Don't you wish we could just stay like this forever?"

Jack chuckled and placed a kiss to his chest. He didn't reply to the question, instead letting his thoughts wonder off. He could imagine himself waking up like this every morning, sharing every life moment together with the man, and everything in between. He had grown to love the very man he laid with.

When Jack hadn't answered, his lover looked at him with a confused look. "You still awake, Jack?"

"I love you, Alex." Was his answer to let him know he was still awake.

Alex shifted in the bed, arms unraveling from Jack's waist and moving to grip his jaw; forcing the man to look at him as he placed a passionate kiss to his lips.

The two broke apart when the need for air became too much for the pair, their steady breaths now uneven and heavy. "I love you, too, Jack."

Jack's eyes sparkled with love as his heart beat faster against his rib cage. Cupping Alex's cheeks in both his hands, he placed another passionate kiss on the man before he got up from the bed. "Now that we've confessed our love, lets get our lazy asses up and ready for the day,"

Alex chuckled and shook his head but followed in his lovers’ footsteps, getting up from the bed. "You are showering first or me?"

"Considering I got up first, I get first dips on the shower," Jack stuck his tongue out at Alex before he closed the bathroom door.

When Jack returned from the shower, now fully clothed and refreshed, he saw an equally clothed Alex sitting on the bed while talking on the phone.

"Yeah, I will. Okay, baby. I must go now but I'll see you soon. Yup. I love you, too."

Alex hung up the phone and turned to see a pained Jack leaning against the bathroom door. He saw the hurt flash in his eyes and the guilt immediately settled into Alex's bones. "Jack,"

Jack just shook his head, arms crossed over his chest. "No. You don't need to explain yourself. I just...I love you, Alex. And I have for quite some time now, long before this fling started. I know you're a good man and I know you wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt me, but I need you to choose. Me or her?"

Alex looked at Jack with tears stinging the corner of his eyes. "Jack, please. I don't...I don't know. Please don't make me do this,"

The younger man pushed himself away from the door frame and gathered his things, turning to walk out of the hotel room. "If you choose me, you'll meet me back here at ten tonight. If you don't show, I'll know you choose Lisa,"

Jack closed the door behind him, leaving Alex only with his thoughts.

Later that evening, after they performed their show and changed out of their sweaty clothes, Jack hurried back to his hotel room. He threw his things down and walked towards the bed, noticing a yellow sticky note on the nightstand. The words 'I love you' were scribbled down on it in Alex's handwriting.

He clings to the note and watched the clock tick away, the sun already having set behind him. As the clock hit ten, Jack locked his gaze on the wooden door; listening to the sounds of someone knocking.

Half an hour passed, and Jack was left alone on his hotel bed with tears dripping down his face and a crumbled love note crushed in his hands.

-

Four months passed since Jack had his heart shattered and stomped on, left to bleed alone in an empty hotel room. His heart was far from being healed but he had learned to push any remaining thoughts of Alex to the back of his head, going on with just being Alex's best friend.

The group of four stood on the stage, the crowd still cheering them on. The three members stood in the back as their lead singer walked to the front of the stage and asked for his girlfriend to join him up on stage with him.

With her standing in front of him, Alex dropped to his knee.

Jack had to stand in the back with tears filling his ears and his broken heart still bleeding in his chest as he watched the only man he loved propose to his girlfriend in front of thousands of people.


	6. she's your daughter too (kellic)

Kellin sat at a picnic table and watched his daughter play on the swings while he waited for his ex-husband to arrive. A soft smile grew on his face as he admired the bright smile on the little girl’s face, his heart aching in his chest as he noticed the traits and features that she had acquired from her other father. He chastised himself for allowing himself to still be affected by him after so long.

The day that they divorced still haunted his memory to this day and what made it worse is that Vic had refused to make time to see their daughter since they parted ways. He had tried on several occasions to make plans with Vic so that he could see his daughter, but he had always come up with an excuse as to why he couldn't make it. A piece of Kellin's heart broke every time he saw the heartbreaking expression on Copeland's face when her father, once again, never showed.

Looking away from his daughter and at the park entrance, he finally saw the figure of his ex-husband. He kept his gaze on Vic as he approached the table he was at, hands shoved deep in his jean pockets and eyes cast downwards. Before Vic could sit down, Kellin spoke. "You should go see your daughter first,"

For the first time in six months, Vic made eye contact with his ex-lover. "Okay," he mumbled and gazed over at the playground, easily spotting the long blonde hair of his little girl over by the swings.

Kellin kept his eyes locked on Vic as he approached their daughter, bending down and tapping her on the shoulder. Copeland whipped her head around so fast, Kellin thought she was going to give herself whiplash. The smile that was already present on her face, grew even bigger when her blue eyes met her father’s brown ones. "Daddy!"

Copeland lunged her little body at Vic, arms wrapping around his neck and holding on as if she was afraid, he would disappear if she didn't. Vic's own arms circled around her waist and held her just as tight, eyes closing and taking in the moment of having his daughter in his arms again. "Hi princess,"

The bright-eyed little girl pulled back from her father and grabbed hold of his hand, trying to pull him over to the swing she wanted to get on. Vic chuckled and stood up, allowing himself to be dragged by the six-year-old. The two of them spent the next five minutes playing on the swing while Kellin stayed seated and took pictures of the two of them.

When Copeland tried dragging her father over to the slides next, he stopped her. "I have to go talk to your daddy for a few minutes, but I promise, I'll be back to play,"

Copeland nodded and kissed his cheek before taking off to play with another girl she had befriended earlier in the day. Vic walked back over to the table and sat down in front of his ex-husband. "She's gotten bigger since the last time I saw her,"

"Last time you saw her was six months ago when you moved out of the house," Kellin retorted, a hard look on his face and anger flaring in his eyes.

Vic flinched at the harsh words, guilt already weighing on him. "I'm sorry, Kellin."

The anger in Kellin grew even more. "I'm not the one you need to apologize too. I'm not the one you hurt every time you decide not to show up, or you come up with some stupid excuse for why you can't see YOUR daughter. I had to call Mike, who has seen her more than you, to get you to come see her today,"

Kellin cut himself off from the rest of his argument when he noticed that Vic was no longer paying attention to the conversation. Instead, he was watching Copeland run around with her friend with sadness in his eyes.

"Look, I didn't bring you here to make you feel bad. But she needs you in her life. She misses her father. If you have someone that's more important than that little girl, you need to let me know so I can sit her down and talk to her because I'm not putting her through this anymore."

Vic snapped his head to look at Kellin with a hint of anger. "There is no one more important to me than my daughter,"

"Then why have you refused to see her?"

"I-I know how much pain I caused you when I filed for divorce. After I left, I drilled it into my own mind that Copeland didn't want anything to do with me because I know I didn't just hurt you, but I had hurt her too. I thought that if I didn't see either of you, it would be easier to live with what I did. But all I did was cause myself pain. I miss my daughter."

Kellin reached across the wooden table and gently took the tan hand in his pale one, stroking his thumb over the skin. Vic looked down at their hands before looking up at Kellin with tear filled eyes. "I'm so sorry I hurt you,"

The taller of the two gave a soft smile. "It's okay. I forgive you. But I want you to know that you will never lose Copeland or me. We're always going to be your family and Copeland will always love you," he paused. "and so, will I."

Vic opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the voice of their daughter. He immediately missed the warmth of Kellin's hand when he removed it before Copeland saw. Their daughter climbed up to sit next to him and he replaced his frown with a smile.

Picking up and placing the girl on his lap, he kissed her forehead. "Hey Cope, if it's okay with your daddy, how would you like to come spend the night with me?"

Copeland smiled widely and looked at Kellin, her eyes pleading, and her hands clasped in front of her in a praying way. He couldn't help but chuckle and nod his head, not being able to tell her no. The child squealed loudly and turned to Vic as she started rattling off the things, she wanted to do with him.

For the rest of the afternoon, the three of them stayed at the park until Vic and Copeland took off in his car and Kellin returned to his now empty house.

 


	7. the gang leaders angel (kellic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> violence

Kellin watched the small rain drops fall to the ground as he walked along the cracked sidewalk, his textbooks in hand and a soft melody playing in his ears. It didn't matter to him that the rain was making his hair even curler than it already was or that his baby pink skirt was getting ruined. He was content and felt at peace as he walked through the haze of rain, enjoying the way the cold drops of water cooled down his hot skin.

He was almost home when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Staring down the alleyway, Kellin made out the face of the guy he's been crushing on since his freshman year of high school. He let his eyes take in the screen that he was witnessing, noticing the thick red color that was mixing with the rain and the now dead body that it was coming from. When his eyes traveled up the arm that was holding the gun, the gun that had just shot a man in cold blood, he saw the brown eyes that he had spent countless nights dreaming about staring right at him.

Before Kellin had a chance to take in what had happened, his books were falling from his arms as a fist connected with his cheek. He let out a yelp as his hip connected with the ground, tears stinging his eyes.

"How much did you see, you fucking faggot?" Someone yelled at him as they delivered a kick to his stomach.

"N-Nothing," he whimpered, his tears now becoming part of the rain that fell from the sky.

Another kick was delivered to him, the sickening sound of his rib cracking from the force of the kick filling his ears. "Please, please stop," he begged.

He backed away from his attacker until his back came into contact with the brick wall behind him and he no longer had a place to go. He was at the mercy of the four people that stood inches taller than him.

Kellin kept his eyes trained on the man that stepped towards him, watching him bend until he was eye level with the younger man. The fear that Kellin had previously felt disappeared the minute he looked into the brown eyes that held a certain softness to them, the same eyes that he could stare into for an eternity.

Vic watched as the fear melted away from the pastel boy and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Everyone in town knew that Vic was the most feared gang leader, and sitting before him, was this teen that looked at him with adoration sparkling in his green eyes.

He knew who the teen was; Kellin Quinn. The boy had often caught his eye when he was dropping his younger brother off at the school, eyeing the way his skirts seemed to fit his body so fucking perfectly, picturing the way the teen would look down on his knees and his pink lips stretched around his cock.

Vic may be a feared gang member, but he still had a heart, and a soft spot for the boy that wore pastel colors.

"You aren't scared of me, are you?"

Kellin shook his head. "I could be scared of you, but I'm not."

The gang leader chuckled at the response and swiped at the blood that spilled from his split lip. "Well, since you aren't afraid of me and considering you've seen too much, I'll make you a deal."

Kellin tilted his head in a way that Vic found absolutely adorable.

"What kind of deal?" The pale boy asked.

"I won't kill you if you agree to become my little princess," Vic watched as his pale cheeks became a rosy color.

All it took was that soft smile from Vic and Kellin was nodding his head, signing his heart and life away to a gang leader.

Vic smiled in victory and worked his arms underneath the boy, easily lifting him up into the air. Guilt settled deep within Vic's bones when his boy winced. "I'm sorry about those, baby. While you're with me, nobody will ever lay a hand on you again."

Kellin nodded and leaned his head on Vic's wet shoulder, a frown taking over his features when he got a glimpse of his favorite pink skirt. "He ruined my skirt," he spoke quietly so only Vic could hear.

Vic chuckled at the cuteness that was his baby. "How about I take my little baby shopping, yeah? Would you like that?"

A deep shade of red filled Kellin's cheeks but he nodded, already loving being Vic's baby.

Vic stopped walking and stared at the fragile boy in his arms, hating the way a bruise was now taking over his porcelain skin. "Look at me, angel."

Kellin shifted his gaze from his skirt to the tanned man. First, their different colored eyes met and when they did, everything around the two seemed to disappear. The only thing around them was the rain that was hitting the ground softly and matting their hair to their foreheads.

He leaned forwards and let his lips collide with the boy he could now call his own. Vic felt something stir in him that he had never felt before. Kissing the boy in his arms was making his heart beat faster in his chest and he already knew that he wanted to feel this feeling forever.

Kellin cupped Vic's jaw, his own heart beating faster to match with the older mans. There Kellin was, in the middle of the rain and three gang members standing behind him as he shared a passionate kiss with a guy, he just saw shot a man, and he had never felt happier.

 

 


	8. what about me (kellic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suicide

Kellin slid the little silver key into the locked door of his apartment, grocery bags hanging off both his arms and a bouquet of white roses gathered in his other hand. He let the door swing open, jiggling the keys out of the slot and kicking the door closed with his foot. Dumping the shopping bags on the kitchen counter, he glanced into the open living room in search of his boyfriend.

With the flowers still in his hand, he slowly made his way through the strangely quiet apartment. There were no sounds of strumming guitar strings or the soft voice of his lover mixing with the melody floating through the air that Kellin usually heard when he arrived home. Instead, he was met with an eerie silence.

He swallowed thickly and ignored the sinking feeling that was growing in the pit of his stomach, quickly getting bigger as he stepped further into the apartment. Clutching the flowers tightly in his hand, he checked the bedroom and felt the disappointment hit him when he found it empty.

When he had finished checking the other rooms in the decent sized apartment, he held his breath as his feet led him to the bathroom door. Kellin stared at the white door and tried to ignore the pounding of his heart as he slowly pushed the wooden door open.

Kellin stared at the scene before him with wide eyes, the fear that he always had in the back of his head now becoming a reality. He felt as if his once pounding heart had suddenly stopped beating, the white roses falling from his hands and staining with red.

His hands shook as his gaze took in what he was seeing, from the bloodied razor blade laying on the floor in a puddle of blood to the lifeless face of his beloved. One arm hung over the side of the tub, blood slowly trickling down the side of it to add to the growing red mess; the other arm floating in the blood-stained water.

Before Kellin could comprehend what he was doing, he was kneeling beside the bath and pushing the matted brown curls out of Vic’s face, his tear-filled eyes staring into the lifeless ones of his boyfriend. Knowing it was useless, he still grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the slit in his lover’s wrist, adding pressure to it to stop the bleeding as tears ran down Kellin’s face.

-

A few days after the funeral, Kellin found himself standing back in front of the headstone that had his late lovers name and other things engraved on it in a fancy font that he had picked out. He carefully placed the flowers that he held in his hands in front of the stone before he took a seat in front of them.

“It doesn’t seem real, you know? I keep hoping that this is just a nightmare and I’m going to wake up anytime and see your smiling face laying beside me in our bed. But then I go home, and I see our pictures hanging on the wall, I see the blood stain in the bathtub, and I go to bed alone and that’s when it hits me; you’re really gone. You’re actually gone, and you aren’t coming home,” he sniffled and took a moment to pick at the grass.

“I don’t understand what went wrong. You-you were so happy and doing so well. I just don’t get what made you do this. Do you know that your brother hasn’t spoken a word since he found that you killed yourself? Mike doesn’t even eat or sleep anymore. The only thing he can do is cry and he keeps calling your phone, even though he knows you won’t answer. He’s barely holding it together, Vic.”

Tears rolled down Kellin’s face as he spoke, his words getting caught in his throat.

“What about me, Vic? Did you think about anyone other than yourself? We were supposed to get married and have a family someday. There isn’t anyone else in this world that I want to do that with. You’ve been my entire life for the last eight years; my everything. And now that you’re gone, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. You were always my anchor and my savior.”

Kellin stood up from the ground and took one last glance at the unmoving stone. “I love you, Vic Fuentes. Forever and always.”

With that final sentence, Kellin walked away from the grave and out of the cemetery, going back to his now empty apartment.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Vic stood in front of the sink, a pile of dirty dishes in front of him when the sound of the front door slamming shut caught his attention. Without turning around to face the person that was angrily stomping into the kitchen, Vic continued washing the dishes. “Have a rough day?”

He didn’t have to turn around to know that his lover was glaring at the back of his head, his hands most likely balled into fists. “Yes, it was a rough day. The bitch is trying to take my daughter away from me. Again!”

The Mexican sighed and turned around, drying his hands on the towel he had slung over his shoulder. “She’s been trying to get full custody of Copeland since you left her; three years ago.”  
Kellin rolled his eyes at his lover, his anger boiling over. “I fucking know that. I just don’t know what else I can do,”

Vic simply shrugged, not knowing how to help his partner. He didn’t want to see the love of his life lose his daughter; the little girl that also had a special place in his heart. “I don’t know either, babe. You just have to keep fighting her,”

The taller of the two slammed his hands down on the table in front of him, eyes burning a hole into Vic. “I am fucking fighting! I fight for my daughter every damn day,”

Leaning against the counter, Vic crossed his arms over his chest and made eye contact with his fuming lover. “You know, you store a lot of anger. Maybe you should do something about it,”

Gritting his teeth, Kellin stormed over to his shorter counterpart and forcibly pressed their lips together. He tangled his fingers in the brown locks as he pressed his lower body into Vic’s, pulling a gasp from him. Their lips harshly worked together, a clash of teeth and tongue. 

Vic slid his hands under Kellin’s shirt, fingers digging into the flesh. A moan left his mouth as Kellin bit down on his bottom lip and rolled his hips into his. He pulled away from him, his breath heavy. “We should take this to the bedroom,”

Kellin shook his head and attached his mouth to the side of Vic’s neck, sucking on the sensitive spot. “No. I’m going to fuck you right here on the kitchen table,”

Vic whimpered at the filth that came from his younger love, allowing himself to be manhandled over to the kitchen table. Kellin roughly bent Vic over the edge of the table, causing the older man to wince slightly as his hips connected with the object. “Easy,”

“Oh no, baby. You told me that I should do something about my anger,” he growled into his ear, hands gripping his ass through his sweatpants. “I’m going to fuck your tight little ass until I’m no longer angry.”

Kellin tugged down the two items of fabric in one swift motion, revealing his boyfriend’s perfect ass. He lightly smacked the flesh before pulling his cheeks apart and exposing the puckering hole, making his dick twitch in the confines of his own clothing. Getting down on his knees, he licked a thick strip over the hole before teasingly pushing the tip of his tongue past the ring of muscle. 

Above him, Vic was falling apart; whimpers and moans falling from his lips. His cock stood hard against his stomach and dripping with precum, aching to be touched. His knuckles turned white, gripping tightly to the table, as Kellin worked a finger into him alongside his tongue. 

“Work my fingers, baby,” Kellin breathed out when he had three fingers deep inside Vic, his other hand stroking over his own hard on.

Vic pushed back on the digits, gasping and moaning when Kellin curled his fingers against that bundle of nerves. “P-please,” 

Hearing his lover beg for him was enough for Kellin to get up off his knees and line the head of his cock up with the stretched hole in front of him. “Tell me how much you want it,”

“I need you, Kells. Please, god please, fuck me,” he whimpered, trying to push back on the cock. 

Not being able to control himself any longer, he snapped his hips forward and buried himself inside the man. “Fuck. Always so tight for me,”

Kellin pulled out until only the tip was left inside before he roughly slammed back in; Vic’s hips colliding with the dining room table with each thrust. He curled his fingers around Vic’s shoulders, holding onto him so tightly that he was sure his boyfriend would have fingerprint bruises left behind. 

Using Vic as leverage, Kellin used all his strength to pound into the smaller man. The kitchen was filled with the sounds of the table legs scrapping across their wooden floor and the moans, whimpers, and groans from both men. 

“You like this, baby? Like being used, being my good boy.” Kellin huffed, one hand leaving his shoulder to land a few smacks across Vic’s ass and admiring the red hand mark it left behind. 

“Yes, ah, yes,” he agreed, his hair matted to his sweaty forehead.

As Kellin felt that familiar heat pool in his stomach, he reached between the two of them and wrapped his slender fingers around Vic’s neglected cock. He swiped his thumb over the head, spreading the precum. “Tell me how much you love my cock, baby boy,”

Vic, his own orgasm building, turned to look at Kellin. He waited until Kellin’s eyes met his before he spoke, voice rough. “I love your cock. I love the way it stretches my tight little hole,”

Keeping eye contact, Vic let out a scream as Kellin gave one last thrust. Vic clawed at Kellin’s hand, the one that had never left his shoulder, as he spurted his come over his stomach and the hand that was working his dick. 

At the feeling of Vic’s walls clenching around his cock, Kellin released deep in his lover. The two of them stayed in that position until Kellin carefully pulled out and helped Vic from the table, holding the shaking man to his chest. 

“Maybe you should be angry more often,” Vic joked, causing the man behind him to tiredly laugh. 

“Most definitely,” he agreed as he easily picked up the worn out Vic, carrying him to their bedroom where they spent the rest of their night.


	10. broken heart. (kellic)

Kellin sat at the kitchen bar with a glass of water sitting in his hands, his eyes glued to his phone waiting for it to light up with a text message from his boyfriend. He had spent hours tossing and turning in the king-sized bed upstairs, but the clock hit three in the morning, he decided that he wouldn’t be able to sleep until Vic had returned from his night out.

It was almost four when Vic finally stumbled in through the front door. Just by taking one look at the man, seeing his red and glazed over eyes, his messy hair, and rumpled clothing, that he was wasted. Kellin didn’t bother to stand from the bar stool he sat on, knowing that Vic would see him as he walked past the kitchen.

Vic stumbled into the kitchen, a drunk smile on his lips. “Hi, baby,” he sang, draping an arm over Kellin’s bare shoulders.

He cringed from the stench of alcohol clinging to his clothes and breath. “It’s almost four in the morning, Vic,” he gently shoved the drunk man away from him and stood from his seat, putting his glass of water in the sink.

“I’m just-just having fun,” Vic hiccupped, the drunk smile still on his face.

Kellin turned to face him, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest. “You’ve been having fun for the last three months. What the hell has gotten into you lately?”

The tanner of the two rolled his eyes, not having it in him to have this argument with Kellin, again. In his drunk state, he had enough of the constant nagging he got from his partner and decided that he no longer needed to deal with it. “I’ve been fucking Jaime, that’s what’s gotten into me,”

The words hung in the air, neither man speaking. Kellin stared at the man he called his boyfriend for the last five years, the man that he had promised his life too just a short months before this night; the silver engagement ring on his finger. Kellin could feel his heart shatter inside his ribcage, eyes blurring with tears that he refused to let fall.

“W-what?” he managed to get out past the lump in his throat. By the look on Vic’s face, he could tell that the man wasn’t feeling any sort of regret or shame for what he had just said. Kellin knew that he wouldn’t realize the damage he had just done until he woke sober.

“You heard me. I fucked Jaime, and it was the best sex I have ever had,” he smirked smugly at Kellin, ignoring the little voice that was screaming at him in the back of his mind. With that sentence lingering above them, Vic stumbled his way to their bedroom, completely unaware that he had just broken Kellin’s heart.

Kellin slid down the cabinets, finally letting the tears fall down his cheeks now that Vic was out of the room. Knowing that Vic most likely passed out the minute his head hit the pillow, Kellin let his sobs fill the air. The kind of sobs that left you breathless and begging for air, the heart wrenching kind. He didn’t know how long he sat on the cold tile of the kitchen, his throat going raw from the sobbing and his eyes puffy from crying.

When the first rays of the sunrise peered through the windows, Kellin stood up on wobbly legs. Making his way to the bedroom, he ignored the presence of the sleeping man, and packed himself a suitcase with a few of his things; planning on sending someone else over to gather the rest of his belongings later. He took one last look around the bedroom that he had called theirs for the last four years and stared at the one who slept peacefully in their bed, not knowing that he broke him, before he turned away and walked back down the stairs.

He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, writing a note to Vic to let him know that he was leaving and that someone would be by to get his things sometime during the week, wishing him the best and that he would always love him. Slipping the ring off his finger, he placed it on top of his goodbye letter and with a final tear slipping from his eye, he walked out the door of their house for the last time.

When Vic woke, he groaned at the pounding in his head and rolled over to grab Kellin. When he felt that the spot next to him was empty, he cracked his eye open. When he saw no sign of Kellin in their bedroom, he sluggishly got out of the comfort of the bed and made his way downstairs. Not noticing the note on the breakfast bar, he poured himself a cup of water and took a couple of aspirins to ease the ache in his head.

Vic caught glimpse of the paper on his way back out of the kitchen, back tracking to pick it up. He examined the ring, confusion on his face as he realized it was the ring he gave Kellin when he proposed. His confusion quickly turned into disbelief as he read the letter and the memories from last night hit him.

“No. Oh, god, no.” He ran his fingers through his hair, his own tears building in his eyes as he replayed the heartbreaking scene repeatedly in his head. Seeing the pure heartbreak on Kellin’s face as he admitted to sleeping with Jaime, a friend of theirs; the flood of tears that spilled from his eyes as he stood on the other side of the bar with a smug smile on his face, feeling proud of tearing the man in front of him apart.

For weeks, Vic had tried to contact Kellin and apologize to him. He couldn’t help the tears as he watched a few of Kellin’s friends come by the house and clear out everything that belonged to him. The only thing left in the house to remind Vic that someone else had once lived there with him where the photos of the two of them that littered the house and the ring that he kept in his jeans pocket.

It was months before the two of them ran into each other again. Vic was walking down the street with Jaime, the two of them still being close but not establishing a relationship, when he saw the face of the man he truly loved. He was walking towards them on the opposite side with a coffee in his hand and pain still written on his face.

Kellin had happened to look up when he heard the laugh that he so desperately missed in the last months. The two of them both stopped when they were within touching distant. Noticing the tension between the two, and knowing that he was the cause of it, Jaime excused himself and walked further ahead.

“So, I see you moved on,” Kellin noted, nodding his head towards Jaime.

Vic quickly shook his head, opening his mouth to deny it but nothing came out. His throat suddenly felt dry and he was at a loss of words. When their eyes met, Vic visibly flinched at the empty and tired eyes that once used to be filled with love and joy.

“You know, I thought I would be okay if I saw you again. But to see you smile and laugh like nothing happened, hurts,” he sniffled, not allowing himself to break in front of the man that caused him to be in this constant state of pain.

Without saying another word, Kellin gave Vic a smile that didn’t reach his eyes like it used to before he was continuing his way; leaving behind the man that he would no longer be spending his life with and his heart breaking all over again inside his chest.


End file.
